The Dark Alpha
by Chaos Exilion
Summary: In honor of Gravity Falls In the town of Gravity Falls two families fight to decipher the secrets of the small town but when a dark storm rolls in it carries new secret thousands of centuries in the making as dark beings flood the town all chanting... "HAIL THE KING!" (I own nothing except the plot & OC's that aren't in the show or AU)
1. The Arrival

_**Prologue**_

In a small strange town of Gravity Falls, Oregon is a land of mystery where myths exist and never before seen creatures wait to be discovered, in this town are two families that rival each other to the point in which the younger generation follows in their footsteps.

On one side in The Tent of Telepathy is the famous and popular Gleeful family comprising of two Gruncles, Stanford and Stanley Gleeful who live with their grand niece and nephew Mabel and Dipper Gleeful who are the more powerful family ruling over the peoples money, attention and loyalty and the town itself being the popular envied family.

On the other side is The Mystery Shack home to the Pines family where Bud and his son Gideon Pines and his cousin Pacifica Southeast live scamming tourists left and right where as they aren't as popular as the Gleefuls they make up for it with their pure hearts and hospitality.

During the summer Pacifica came to live with her cousin causally making the place more optimistic and joyous with her happy-go-lucky attitude when Gideon stumbles upon a old book filled with secrets about the town of Gravity Falls, and from their everything spirals downward with supernatural creatures, clashing with the Gleeful twins on occasion, haunted mansions, and the unforeseen adventure but now things are calming down as summer nears its ends and high school starts opening new situations and problems they've never seen.

 _ **3rd POV**_

With four weeks until school starts everyone is savoring these last few weeks of summer. On one a massive storm rolls in, just as the final bus drops someone off...

The traveler has a simple look of a black and blue hoodie with a yellow shirt on underneath with dark jeans with black boots on as the bus departs from the town square the stranger looks around at the open stores looking down at himself appearing to be in discomfort as he heads into the closest clothes shop a few moments go by before the stranger exits the store with new clothes.

The traveler exits the store now he is wearing black shoes with crimson tips, tailored black suit pants, a white button up shirt with three buttons down, underneath he replaced the yellow shirt for a wife beater, on top he wore a black leather vest with gold buttons as it gripped him tightly showing his perfectly muscular body, he had combed back white hair and red eyes. As he then folded back his sleeves he had on a watch and strong arms that's when the thunder sounded through the sky as it carried a monstrous aura. The traveller looked in the distance of the storm as it approached he then left the town going deep in the woods past any secret location, only to find a large abandoned mansion in the woods with an symbol representing the family that used to live there, a star with two wing-like pieces on the side with a smaller rotated star in between them.

The mansion was surrounded by an obsidian wall with the same star symbol in the gate. The inside had two sections the front had concrete with two fountains in front and a garden area in the back. It was eccentric mansion with three stories an attic and basement and multiple windows around the exterior as well as a balcony in the back with an indoor and outdoor pool as well.

 _ **Stranger's POV**_

I gazed upon this beautiful mansion withering under the pressure of time I followed my Lord's instructions and came to this town, I sensed the energy emanating from this place and I located the mansion with the symbol.

As I approached the mansion I felt three presences come closer, I summoned my weapon, a sword bestowed upon me by my Lord but put it away, I noticed one had demonic power but the other two were strangely stronger than the first but I didn't sense any demonic energy from them

 _"Where are we? Are we any closer to the energy signature you found?"_ Asked a mysterious feminine voice. _"We're nearly there mistress the signal hid itself but once I sensed it once I could track it."_ Said a voice more energized than the first. _"Whatever this is better be worth our time as we had to clear our schedule, if it's nothing you'll be the one paying for wasted time Bill."_ Threatened the more grim voice, as they approached I just pretended as if I didn't notice them as they are of no consequence to me.

I turned back to the mansion ignoring their presence as I walked up to the gate feeling for a trigger to get inside when those voices called me out.

 _"Hey you there. who are you?"_ Asked a girl and her friend both in magician outfits two teenagers 15 or 16 with a turquoise vest on with a dark blue button up shirt underneath it.

The boy had his sleeves rolled up with an old book with a six fingered hand on the front, he had on dark pants and a cape with a turquoise amulet bellow his neck, his brown hair was combed showing his bright turquoise eyes and revealing his birthmark resembling The Big Dipper.

The girl had on stockings and a leather skirt with turquoise brita pumps with waist length brown and the same turquoise eyes as her friend I assume their related as they have a strong resemblance.

 _"Who am I? My identity doesn't matter to you. If you don't mind I'll be on my way now."_ I answered back turning around and walking up to the gate and simply forced the 20ft gates open deciding not to open it naturally as the power probably died long ago, I also had to disable the barrier by showing my emblem representing to the mansion where my loyalties lie as the house accepted me and disabled its barrier.

 _"What's in there that you so desperately need?"_ Asked the boy who closed his book to observe what's going on. _"As I said it doesn't concern you go home and make that creature stop his whimpering."_ 'That was my mistake' _"How do you know about Bill?"_ Asked the brunette as she placed her arms behind her when her companion step forward in a way showcasing his arrogance. _"I believe the better question is my dear sister is what are you."_ Suddenly I felt the strangest thing a hand reaching through my mind but quickly shut them down. _"Trying to read my mind, big mistake one that you'll regret far too late."_ As I prepared to unleash my wrath upon them The Voice of my Lord spoke to me.

 _ **"ABADDON! You would do well not harm them for you will incur my rage. Now get back to your mission and stop wasting MY TIME!"**_

My Lord's words were ones of darkness and absolute terror and were law to me so I obeyed without question or hesitation. ' _Yes my Master your command is my will and I shall complete my task set by you.'_

As I fixed myself I simply turned around before saying _"Be grateful you have my Lord's protection for if not for him nothing would have stopped me from bringing about your very own Destruction._ _ **"**_

 _"Ha as I doubt that, tell your Lord don't tempt_ _ **our**_ _wrath."_ Said the boy showing even greater arrogance normally I would pick the marrow from his bones but my Master's words are law so I left them be.

 _"I'm sure my Lord will have a laugh when I tell him. Goodbye for now."_ And that was the last thing I said before I stepped behind the mansion gates and slammed them shut with a smile on my face as I watched their cold expressions on their face.

 _ **Gleefuls POV**_

Dipper just started flipping through The Journal as his sister started pacing angrily dragging Bill around as well. _"I can't believe that guy coming into our town and threatened us I'll burn down his precious mansion and break him into my toy."_ As Mabel said that the two last people they'd want to see popped out of the woods. _"Well looks like somebody besides us finally wised up and stood up to you two."_ It was Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast who came out of the woodwork.


	2. The Real Arrival

_**Dipper's POV**_

As the mystery crew came out of the woods I let out a breath and opened The 3rd Journal cause I was already tired and didn't want to deal with them as their like roaches: they just won't die. _"Get out of here Pines this doesn't concern you so scram and take your hippie too."_ I said while flipping through the pages of my journal when Pacifica asked out loud in her irritating voice.

 _"So... What's in the big mansion a secret that we're gonna discover or something."_ Asked Pacifica before Mabel answered. _"No fool this is someone's place, someone I'm not entirely sure we should deal with now."_ When Pacifica yelled out. _"No! We should do it now instead of later cause schools not far away now and we should savor every second of it."_

As if she read my mind kind of, I gave a look to Mabel saying _'Let's go along with this and see where it leads I want to meet our stranger again.'_ As Mabel nodded I stepped up saying _"Paz is right we should enjoy ourselves as summer reaches an end, but how will we get over this wall hmm..."_ That's when Pacifica smiled showing her teeth with her hand behind her back as Gideon sighed.

 _ **Abaddon POV**_

As I made it past all the human garden decorations with statues of many demonic beings including one of me and others lost in the universe but all were surpassed by the statue of The Royal Family, beings like gods with immeasurable power, they are the Lords, The Kings, The Queens of The Nightmare realm or Hell as mortals call it along with many other realms that they've come across.

Then I reached the door it opened eerily as air rushed in to fill the space showing that the mansion was incredibly ancient as it released a swarm of bats that began to circle the mansion like vultures. I then entered the mansion only to find it dark and almost like a photo, no damage or destruction it looks like the family simply went away and didn't return leaving it in a perfect state of oblivion.

But I knew my Master must be growing more irritated by the minute so I used the spell nocte coram to travel through the darkness until inside I found a door resembling an elevator, after I managed to get my hands in the doors I had to really try to open it before the mansion remembered the emblem representing my house of loyalty and finally gave in.

 _"Really? I'm trying to help, The Master wishes to return back to this home you know, so stop getting in the way."_ I yelled to the mansion as it continues to resist my efforts. When I got the doors parted I saw it was a long drop, to determine how long I took an old penny covered in cobwebs and dust and dropped it down the hole counting the seconds. _"1,2,3... 30 seconds that's a long way down. Care to assist?"_ As I asked the house the gauge-meter spanning from 1-6 above the elevator started to rise but only made it to five. _"Somethings are never easy for us are they?"_

As I prepared to drop a grappling hook shot the wall next to me. _"Oh crap, I hope you can fix yourself also cause our Lord doesn't want them harmed."_ I whispered to the mansion when that arrogant voice called me out. _"Remember when I said not to anger us? Well you do that in spades all on your own."_ When another more concerned voice yelled out. _"What!? I knew we couldn't trust you two, hey whoever you are run for it!"_ Personally I was surprised a mortal was trying to help me. The irony of that brought me to laughing madly.

 _"Hahaha... This is too much. A mortal and not even a strong one at that is attempting to help me. Me! Ha! You know what I will tell you my name so you know who you're dealing with."_ I said recollecting myself as I stood up straight. _"I am Abaddon: The Destroyer. And I have a mission to complete."_ And as I turned to tilt my head in mock respect I jumped back falling head first into the elevator shaft as the wind rushed past my face. I flipped landing on my feet without a scratch.

 _"Now I understand what you were doing, good now just mislead them I believe the Masters have a special reason for sparing them."_ That's when the hatch to the inside of the elevator opened before I jumped in and noticed the lights working in the elevator. I saw the elevator was like a VIP room the elevator had a couch and old magazines so I enjoyed myself reading about the meaningless human and trivial matters. " _Wow this place must be old to talk about the space shuttles you need to update."_ As I sat the lights went out a comeback for my earlier comment before as we hit the lowest point in the mansion The Resurrectio chamber.

A basement like setup with nothing but life-like statues all lined in a concrete circle all representing the family with the family head and King of all their domains in the center of the circle representing the winged star guarding the smaller one.

Inside the basement where multiple instructions and five star shaped portals and a gate specifically a Hell gate connecting to The Nightmare Realm. The instructions summoned each one in the circle giving life and making the statues as alive and powerful as if they were in the Nightmare Realm. The ingredients for the spell were already here and all I needed to do was say the chant. So I got on my knees after I put the ingredients together and burned them, after I activated the portals as they powered up a light blinded me as the ground began to shake and gravity stopped completely, I also maneuvered them over the gate as I prepared the gate the doors to my home opened I saw the crimson color of the sky the heat emanating from it and the countless demons waiting to get out, but they all scattered as nine shadows appeared staring at me with glowing eyes through the portals as their energy poured out in spades I got the message as everything was ready and I started chanting.

 _"Dolores inferni circumdederunt corpus in mundo veniunt oblitus pariter ferebantur quo familia dominorum invitatione daemon Emperor."_ As I reopened my eyes I saw the essence of my Master I could recognize that aura and sense of terror, love, and power anywhere. His essence came closer to his vessel and as he reached it the old statues began to shake and crack... That's when something happened a blast of energy shot the gate through the portal closing The former and damaging the latter causing an explosion of light knocking me back.

 _ **'Fingers snapping...'**_

When I woke I saw that the intruders were still out, I looked to see that none of the vessels had been awoken but had gone missing and the portals damaged. _"No. No! Their gone! I have to find them."_ That's when one of the intruders woke up I stormed over grabbing the blue demon, he must know something. _"Hey! Wake up you useless fuck! Where are the statues that were just here?"_ As he began to stir he shook his head before he began to whimper only angering me more.

 _ **Bill's POV**_

As The great demon Abaddon stared at me his eyes burned with a crimson glow, I was seeing firsthand why he is known as one of the most infamous demons in existence. He kept staring at me with his terrifying eyes I felt the tears in my eyes well up as he kept glaring at me. He shouted in my ears _"If you don't want to have to regenerate both your eyes I'd suggest you stop your crying you pathetic excuse for a demon."_ As he commanded me I quickly wiped my eyes as he yelled at me again. _"Where are the statues? You blasted the portal so this is all your fault for getting involved with those humans, I don't know what deal you made but you've crossed The Royal Family and I pity you for when they return you'll wish you weren't immortal... But first I'll show you the_ _ **error**_ _of your ways."_ As he continued to tell me about my epic mistake I couldn't speak and could only manage to get out a sound. _"Gulp."_

 _ **Abaddon POV**_

As the others all began to wake up I waited in a chair legs crossed with a bloodied and beaten Bill beneath my feet. _"Glad to see your all awake, now we can start."_ I said rising from the chair pushing Bill further into the floor when the albino asked. _"Start what?"_ That's when I grinned maliciously. _"The interrogation of course."_ It was at this moment the roof collapsed I quickly hid myself to avoid gathering more attention as soldiers in white swat suits with a crow looking through a magnifying glass on their backs jumped down and surrounded us yelling.

 _"Nobody move! You're all under arrest for suspicion of activating an illegal power source for unknown means. Get down on your knees, hands behind your head."_ Then two agents in white gov't suits came down one looked young with light brown hair and another was older with black hair and a mustache as they introduced themselves. _"Hello I am agent Weeklies and this is agent Preven. We detected a massive energy spike emanating from this location not registered we'll be confiscating all the equipment here for gov't study."_ That was when I jumped in revealing myself. _"Who are you to take what belongs to my Master?"_ Then one of the agents stepped forward. _"Greetings Demon. Before we continue tell us one thing are you the infamous Demon Emperor?"_ Asked agent Weeklies as I was surprised at this. _"No I am not The Great One, I am his General what do you want with my Master and what's it to you mortals?"_

As the soldiers and agents stepped back they all lined up and bowed their heads to me, this shocked me as I wasn't expecting after nearly 2,000 years my Lords influence was strong enough to create a gov't organization but let me not doubt my Lord.

 _"General Abaddon we The Eternal Circle of Dreamers have waited and been searching for The Demon Emperor for over 2,000 years and now you General of his armies has come to lead us to him."_ Exactly as I thought they must have been monitoring all things supernatural for centuries since Master left this dimension.

My Lord once spoke of a time he let worshipers in as a cult, they expanded uncontrollably turning into a religion, a culture, a way of life until he granted a select few eternal life in exchange for their eternal allegiance and servitude.

 _"Well well well isn't this interesting? Your awfully persistent my fellow immortal acolytes and you've been busy."_ I said to them when I remembered the interlopers and the demon who was under foot and the human children behind the soldiers with the twins and the other two. _"Since you wish to see our Master then repair the portals damaged by this one here, he halted the return of our Lord."_ I commanded as I began to grind Bill's head further into the ground they all began to chatter with excitement _"What are you waiting for a permission slip? Get to work! I thought your loyalties were to my Lord only, now move soldiers!"_ I used my commander voice. They all lined up saluting and spoke in unison. _"As you command. We will need awhile this is universal technology on a scale nonexistent."_ I looked back nodding. _"Of course after all the two smartest beings of every dimension built the portals so you can't imagine the complexity of one let alone five. We've got all the time in existence. In the meantime..."_ As I trailed off I then looked to those kids and Bill who I removed from beneath my feet smiling as my eyes glowed I used my powers to teleport us outside.

 _"What the? How'd you do that?"_ Asked the blonde haired girl with a ponytail who had sneakers and jeans and a brightly colored shirt to which I responded with. _"That's not important."_ I sensed the fear and attraction off the females and could practically smell the hesitation running through the albino kid but I couldn't get anything of the male twin but I could see the evil at work behind his eyes sensing this night isn't over yet.

 _ **Mabel's POV**_

As Abaddon stood in front of the gate again I got a better look at him he had tanned skin with eyes that glowed a crimson red with fireworks in them, his silver white hair glistening in the moonlight he had on a black suit jacket, a leather vest, a button up shirt, and a black watch that was red on the inside. _"Someone cleans up nice for a demon called The Destroyer."_ I said mocking his legendary status and with that Abaddon reintroduced himself as Don to the human world and if we told anyone about him even though his Master said he couldn't hurt us he would show us the meaning of personal destruction and how he's not finished with us...

To which I say... Bring it on

 _ **3rd POV**_

 _ **Ancient caves, Gravity Falls**_

Somewhere in a dark cave with ancient wall art on the walls within a massive ritual circle lies three unconscious teenagers, a boy and two girls and floating shadows that formed into two small floating sheep, one was black and the other white. As the sheep floated around the sleeping teens they seemed to glow brightly as each one absorbed the light glowing in different colors. The boy glowed a bright gold. The girls had a pink glow and a purple glow as the sheep also gave them new clothes.

The boy was given a red shirt with a black leather jacket that had a gold star on the back the wrists and dark jeans with black giuseppe zanottis as well, the boy had silver hair and tattoos covered by his jacket sleeves, he also had two rings on. One on his left ring finger that was golden and the other on his right middle finger that was black with red and had a star shaped pentagram.

The purple girl was given a pair of tight jeans and a pair of short brown heel-boots along with a dark purple blouse that said _'Too Tired to Care.'_ And a short leather vest with small purple earrings in her ears. The purple girl also had long silver hair as well and big full purple lips and a perfect clear white face with a perfect hourglass body, perfect curves and long beautiful legs.

As for the pink girl she wore from the bottom up some dark short fringe boots with some designer jeans and a black loose tank top that said. _"Eternal, True Love is the best kind."_ She also wore a leather jacket similar to that of the boy but with pink sea design and a ring on her left ring with a sea green diamond in the center and six gold pearls surrounding it as her midnight black hair spread out below her.

 _ **Sheep's POV**_

As we watched the children rest we made sure to watch them until the boy began to stir and awaken. The boy began to turn over as he rubbed his head and opened his eyes. The boy looked around frantically and then we remembered the darkness of this cave and we began to light the room with blue flames.

As the boy was startled at this he saw the girls next to him he slid over asking if they were okay as he tried shaking them trying to wake them up, he tried feeling for a pulse as his expression went dark as he tried to feel again, that's when he got closer and placed his head on her chest as he listened for a heartbeat.

When his head rose he started to preform CPR he started with chest compressions he rushed over to the other checking on her as well he saw she was in a similar condition and returned to the other girl as he looked around and saw us.

He gave us a strange look, brow raised and head tilted slightly his dark brown eyes searched around most likely even more unsettled as he saw our appearance and small forms. That was when we decided to wait a moment before introducing ourselves.

 _ **Teens Boy's POV**_

As two little sheep with gold horns stood there I began to perform mouth to mouth on the seemingly lifeless silver-haired girl hoping I could save her life as I tried until I lost count until I finally decided to try one last time. As I breathed in one more time I felt two arms wrap around me gently, then suddenly the sleeping girl locked lips with me tightly gripping me. As I tried to pull back she pulled me causing me to fall as she now was now on top of me, as she straddled my lower body with her long strong legs.

As I finally managed to separate us to catch my breath I looked at her, I saw her long silver hair hanging over her shoulder and her dark brown eyes staring at me like a reflection then I noticed the string of saliva connecting our lips and then snapped back into focus. _"What the Hell were you doing? I appreciate the gratitude but I don't know you any better than the other girl over there so mind telling me why the sudden make out fest with the person saving your life?"_ I asked as she brushed her hair back giving me a better look at her features as she had a thoughtful look on her perfectly tanned face until she finally spoke saying. _"I guess I thought you were a good kisser and seeing as you were trying to help me I wanted to repay your efforts."_ She said as I looked up at her surprised and flattered by her praise. That's when I remembered the other sleeping girl. _"Well if you don't mind getting off I have to check on the other one now."_ I told her as she released her grip on my body and got off, as I rushed over I saw the girl still unconscious as I gripped her hands trying to feel a pulse I felt a very faint one as I heard her heart beating lightly.

As her heart started to beat slower the two white and black sheep came over and stared at me as I heard a solemn voice in my head. _"It appears that she may not be long for this world do you wish to save her?"_ Asked a voice to which I said. _"Of course save her I don't want anyone to die."_ I answered back as I looked at the white sheep again as it's eyes began to glow lightly I covered my eyes as the light grew and blinded me. When the light died down I saw the girl was breathing normally again to say I was shocked would be like calling a humpback big. _"How the? What are you an angel... in the form of a miniature sheep?"_ I asked while looking between the sheep and the girl who was stirring as she sat up rubbing her head as one of the sheep floated up to me.

 _"Before introductions tell me young man what do you remember?"_ Asked the floating sheep whose shadow cast by the blue flames engulfed mine, as I tried to remember something I realized I didn't remember anything at all. I couldn't remember my name, where I was from or my family. _"I don't remember anything... why can't I remember? Will you help me? Is that why you're here do you know who I am?"_ I asked frantically as the sheep tilted its head off to the side confused.

 _"No boy I cannot tell you who you are I am simply your guide here in this world... but I do know that one of your blood relatives is here, although I believe that she has already become acquainted with you."_ Said the sheep warily as I tensed realizing who he meant, I slowly turned my head towards the silver haired girl as she waved at me I gulped as I realized what it means. I pulled the two little sheep over to the side as I didn't want this to be heard.

 _"Are you telling me I made out with my sister?"_ I asked in a whisper as the sheep responded. _"Well she is actually your twin sister, I can tell you two look very much alike."_ Said the black sheep as I just gave him a flat angry look as I told him.

 _"Oh okay it's only my twin sister yeah if it was my normal sister it would have been bad but since it's my twin I only basically made out with myself cause that's way better."_

As I looked at the sheep I saw the other girl stand up, as she did she stumbled as I caught her in my arms. I looked into her eyes, she had atlantic blue eyes that shined like lights on the ocean. Her perfect heart shaped face with her tanned perfect skin made me stare as I lost all sensibility in her presence. As I set her back on her feet I cleared my throat as I spoke.

 _"Ahm... hi... um I guess we are both stuck in the same 'amnesia' situation aren't we?"_ I asked, she looked at me funny then she took a serious look and her eyes widened as she looked back at me to which I simply nodded as she knew her memory was gone too.

" _So I guess we have got to name you all don't we?"_ Asked the sheep as they spoke aloud to all of us mentally as I looked towards them.

 _"Well then for the boy Dante Starwin, for the silver haired girl, Tracey Starwin since you both have silver hair, and for our raven haired friend Jocelyn Wentworth."_

As they told us our names they sounded alright to me, then the sheep began to float over to me as the shadows and light began to burst from them as the transformed into black and white necklaces on my neck. After I realized that we never learned their names or what they are, and I guess they read my mind because instantly.

 _"I am a Nightmare my name is Erschreckendmörderdesgrasderamflaumigstenist Irreaffentittenturbosuperdupertyp Bammelbegierdedergoldenehufe but you may call me Erschie for short."_ As Erschie unloaded in a dark masculine voice what is by far the world longest and biggest mouthful without even breaking a sweat, I simply nodded in response. Then the white one spoke saying in a shy feminine voice. _"My name is Star The Survivor I am a Dream."_

As they finished the introduction I responded saying. _"Pleased to meet you both."_ I said a smile on my face.


	3. The Mortals?

_**(A/N: Starting now I shall jump between the transcendence universe heading back a million years ago.)**_

 _ **Dante's POV**_

It was about a week ago when me my twin sister Tracey and Jocelyn woke up in that cave without our memories and wondered into a town called Gravity Falls. Erschie and Star sat around my neck in their necklace form as we wandered into the mall looking for something to eat since we haven't had much to eat in a while, yet no one said they were hungry, I thought that we should eat something instead of nothing.

 _"So we are getting something to eat okay cause we have to eat even Erschie and Star are saying we should eat we're only human."_ I told them lying about Erschie and Star hoping it would get them to eat. _'You shouldn't lie you know, it becomes 2nd nature far too easily.'_ Erschie stated sternly as I smirked at his comment.

Tracey walked up to me as I tensed still not quite over what transpired between us a week ago hence why I haven't been able to exactly explain our twins status. She put a hand on my shoulder as she whispered. _"Dante we didn't want to eat because we didn't think you'd have any money on you like us. So we decided not to ask as we thought it might hurt your pride."_ She said as at first it gave me shivers with her being so close but I realized that I didn't know if I had money to buy any food.

I asked if Erschie or Star knew if I had any money but all I got from them was. _'You have $10 in each of your inner jacket pockets, try the lotto to your left.'_ They told me as I reached in my jacket and found said ten bucks in each pocket and decided to walk over a get a lotto ticket which happens to be free the first time. Taking the ticket back with me I showed it to the girls while I pulled out the ten bucks in my pocket as they had wide eyes in surprise. _"See trust in me and we'll go far of that I'm certain."_ I told them as they nodded sarcastically and giggled quietly.

As we ordered burgers and drinks from the food court we all kinda ravaged into the food well I did the girls just ate faster than a normal person would but I practically devoured everything whole, but slowed down as people began to fill out the chairs around us. We ate our food peacefully as I began to scratch out the lottery ticket until the girls started getting up prompting me to follow. Exploring the mall was fun as I learned things about this town, the girls just went around looking at the sights and trying the free samples of stuff, we even met a fortune teller who and I quote. _"Just had to tell our fortune."_ Personally I didn't think much of it since when do tellers actually predict or tell you anything of importance to you specifically. She lead us into her shop of arcane objects as she had a back room saved specifically for fortunes.

 _"I see great power and a life of adventure and deep sadness in you, but I also see love...one transcending life and death my dear."_ The teller told Tracey as she smiled and thanked this Lady Fortuna Reader of Fates, she was a pretty woman probably in her twenties with the usual get up of fortune tellers ritualistic rings on her fingers, bracelets, necklaces, and a head piece with pearls in them.

Next was Jocelyn who seemed to believe a little less than Tracey did, she gave the teller her hand and she was told. _"You lived a posh and easy life one you weren't deserving of... but love opened your heart and you rose to live the life of a queen and a happy one at that."_ Jocelyn thanked the teller and left coming back over as her face was one of disbelief and surprise. It was my turn next as I gave her my palm she took it happily a smile on her face.

While reading my palm her eyes widened as if some secret was revealed about me to her. _"Y-Your soul has something Dark inside it with light shining through the cracks. Something powerful is watching you... the question remains is it watching over you and your sister? Or stalking you?"_ Her words were actually creeping me out as I felt a chill crawl up my spine. _"Um yeah... I'm leaving now."_ When she grabbed my arm. _"Once you trigger it The Devil's power...it will call to you, torment you, you'll be helpless to resist!"_ She shouted as I took back my hand as she vanished from sight. After that I simply ran out of the room as I didn't want the others to see how freaked out I was when I bumped into someone outside.

 _ **3rd POV**_

Dante burst from the shop running right into a 6ft man with a slim muscular build concealed by a black suit with crimson eyes and the same silver hair as Dante. Dante rammed into him sending him over a rail as he fell about 8 feet onto a glass counter as he shattered it. Everyone crowded around him at this moment including a short albino kid, a blonde in a sweater, and two twins in turquoise. Dante leaped over the side to help the man but as he approached he felt a dark presence and the man got up just fine with a few cuts here and there. As their eyes locked on each other Dante thought how he had silver hair too but the other had a cold murderous look in his eye as he approached Dante.

 _"Hey sorry man I didn't see you. Need me to call an ambulance?"_ Dante asked hoping he hadn't hurt him to bad, the man didn't respond to his questions as he brushed himself off still looking coldly at Dante until he stood face to face with Dante both of them being 6ft tall they were the same height. As the man gripped Dante's shirt he pulled at it glaring at Dante until he finally spoke up.

 _"Oh kid the ambulance won't be here to call your time of death."_ He growled at him as he pushed Dante back but looked surprised at something for a second but continued on, by this time half the mall gathered around creating an arena like circle for the two of them. Dante looked hesitant but stood tall. _"Before we begin, I'm Don, remember that."_ Don told him as he simply replied. _"Dante."_

Don suddenly appeared in front of Dante grabbing him and slamming him into the ground cracking the marble floors as Dante had the wind knocked out of him. Don rose up a fist to hit Dante but he rolled at the last second as his fist went through the floor Dante used this moment to kick him in the face as he managed to get back up but so did Don as he rubbed his jaw smirking at him. Then Tracey and Jocelyn ran in between the two as they did Dante said.

 _"What are you doing get out of here this doesn't concern you."_ He told them as they were about to respond Don pushed both aside knocking them into pillars knocking them out. As Dante saw his sister and friend not moving his eyes opened in shock but then turned to rage.

 _ **Abaddon/Don's POV**_

As I moved the other two out of the way I saw the boy's reaction as he was despairing and then suddenly filled with fury. I smiled as the fight was nearly over when he appeared right in front of me fist raised, I just barely dodged it and countered with a roundhouse kick only to see him vanish at a blistering speed as I sensed him behind me there was demonic power building but no demons beside me were here so I brushed it off. I turned to see him about to punch me his eyes glowing the same crimson as mine when I just by an inch dodged again.

This Dante is no ordinary mortal, he keeps vanishing from my sight and reappearing with powerful blows ready to strike, as for his eyes those are the eyes of a highly ranked demon serving under The Demon Emperor. I continued fighting the raging Dante but it felt as if I was on the defensive as I could only block his blows before he disappeared. I felt his power begin to grow steadily and it showed as he was able to hide himself and move even faster than before. Until I felt all that energy converge on one point...then darkness consumed me.

 _ **3rd POV**_

As the fight continued on Dante started to become like a blur as he vanished every time Don would strike him had it not been for Don blocking his hits it would've been like Don was fighting the air. At one point Don managed to actually hit Dante but then Dante had a serious look on his face as he focused all his strength into a single punch, one could see how the air wrapped around his hand as a blueish light began to rise from his hand as it moved so fast it hit Don in the face only to send him crashing into a store like a bull in a china shop, which just so happened to be a mattress store.

As Dante stood victorious he stumbled at bit only to be caught by Tracey and Jocelyn, he looked up at them as they commented on his eyes. _"Dante...your eyes are glowing."_ They told him as he looked down at the marble floor to see to red lights glowing in his reflection, lights that began to burn out as smoke rose from them returning his eyes to normal.

 _"Come on let's get out of here."_ Jocelyn said getting a drunken yeah from Dante as they began to carry him out of there when the two twins in turquoise showed up getting in their way. _"Hey you okay that was quite the feat you pulled off their, no one has been able to stand up to Don let alone actually fight him. The people here can't thank you enough."_ Said the blue eyed brunette as she gestured for them to follow as the male twin took Dante off the girls hands as they wondered who they were they told them. _"Hey my name's Mabel and this is Dipper."_ She said proudly gesturing to the one holding him up as they carried him out of the mall and to their car driving away.

Don was out cold for a few hours as he woke up surrounded by rubble as he rubbed his jaw as he stepped out of the destruction and looked around, it seems he woke up around sunset.

 _"Ugh... that kid is far too strong for a human I'll add him to the list but for now I'll have Agent Weeklies keep an eye on him."_

 _ **Gleefull Manor**_

 _ **Tracey's POV**_

We carried Dante into this amazing mansion on top of a hill giving a beautiful view of the land surrounding it. We entered the mansion greeted by a squad of maids and butlers lined up like soldiers loyal to a cause. The interior was beautiful as it was mostly wood, the floor was a patterned amber color, there were three sets of windows separated by stone walls in a booth like setup with shooting stars and pine tree drawings facing out towards the room. In the middle of the floor was a faded burgundy colored rug with a blue outline and a smaller square inside it on which the maid and butlers stood. Chandeliers with blue lights hung from the ceiling as an ice sculpture of the twins sat on the left of the stairway and on the other a fountain. There was a nice imperial staircase that split leading to the 2nd floor with candles at the bottom of the rails and at the beginning of the stairs on both sides.

We carried Dante into a large bedroom maybe 10' x 12' and sat him down on the bed which was unsurprisingly beautiful as the bed was king size with silk sheets and blankets and a royal bed frame with a head board with dressers on both sides and a door inside either the closet or the bathroom. Dante seemed fine but then he fell over gripping his head like he was having some form of migraine. He eventually fainted from exhaustion I put my hands to his forehead feeling how he was burning up I told the maids that he had a fever and they went off to get help, those twins Dipper and Mabel stayed by his side watching him closely, Mabel a little too close.

 _"What's this?"_ Mabel thought aloud lifting his necklaces. _"Oh those are just some uh... heirlooms he got."_ Mabel looked even more interested the exact opposite of my goal. _"Well let's be honest here...Dante isn't exactly normal Don proved that, and I'm getting a special feeling off each of these necklaces. So we just want to know what you three are?"_ Mabel said sitting on the bed legs crossed tracing a finger along Dante's body.

 _"Well that is more complicated as we can't remember..."_

 _ **Transcendence Universe,**_

 _ **a million years ago**_

 _ **Dipper's POV**_

 _"In the town of Gravity Falls six years ago the best thing happened to this town. The Mystery Twins came for the first time bringing summer spirit and suspense wherever they went, thanks to them we were saved from...well you know what we say when concerning that. Never mind all that. We are here to celebrate their permanent return to Gravity Falls"_

At least that was the speech Mayor Tyler Cutebiker had prepared for the "Heroes of Gravity Falls" return, little did anybody know that someone else returned as well, even more powerful even than last time. Luckily we knew where He was rising and prepared ourselves using our trump card The Zodiac. But sadly Bill managed to break the rules and forced his way into my body narrowly escaping the full force of The Zodiac's power weakening him enough for me to finally destroy him...but then like always in Gravity Falls the unexpected happened. Bill's energy erupted within me as a blinding light encompassed all of Gravity Falls.

 _ **3rd POV**_

When Dipper transcended before the eyes of his friends and family...and Robbie. Bill's residual energy altered his existence and his new demon body not mature enough to handle all that power yet expelled it altering the energy itself causing all in contact with the energy to _"Transcend"_ as well. Those nearest to Dipper got the lions share of power with his family being the closest including his parents who had moved to Gravity Falls with their children. Due to the energy still being in a state of change and Dipper being a human catalyst causing only humans to be effected but turned into different demons the further it spread out. But due to Gravity Falls' NLWN (Natural Law of Weirdness Magnetism) the energy was trapped turning the entire population into demons all trapped within the town's borders.

But although the demon turning energy was trapped with the confines of the town another more subtle slipped by the field forcing an end to ignorance of the supernatural causing all the world to open its eyes to the unknown and like always the human government deals with the unknown by deeming it dangerous until it can be studied and the threat neutralized.

Lucky for humans the US already had an agency that investigates supernatural activities and they we're given limited martial law over America until this supernatural ordeal was over. But of course the first thing the govt did was deduce what the greatest threat was, singling out Demons as the highest threat.

Although they were able to trace the energy to the source of this eye opening event they suspected it was the act of a secret society. Imagine their surprise when the epicenter of this _"Transcendence"_ as it was being dubbed by people originated in a small town the agency had investigated but had no data or information on. This only merited the resumption of the investigation.

 _ **Gravity Falls**_

As the residence of the town awoke they had a short celebration of the defeat of Bill Cipher...it didn't last to long as people all noticed how they were no longer human beings resulting in many of them to lash out in insanity originating from Bill passed down to them through Dipper and born from their newly turned demon minds. Even the Pines family wasn't spared entirely as Dipper seemed to have the worst as he couldn't handle being anything like Bill and that seemed to only worsen things.

But due to all the demons being connected directly to Dipper they shared certain abilities with him, and so the Pines family through pure force of will to help their own were able to materialize and Ford with new found knowledge was able to create a spell combined with a more advanced sample of psychological drugs suited to be compatible with demon physiology which he placed inside a modified version of the universal portal. All of which was taking place inside Ford's and Fiddleford's laboratory they had built over the years very similar to the last one but now much bigger. Luckily Fiddleford wasn't effected by the demon madness since he was insane for quite a while.

 _"Okay... I've modified the portal, prepared the chemicals, and the spell will complete the rest. Mabel get Dipper, if my hypothesis is correct then this will be the answer to our problems."_ Ford surmised while Mabel ran to get Dipper. Stan floated over as he had taken a break looking worse for wear but had a forced look on his face showing he was holding himself together...barely.

 _"So Ford you sure this will work it's been nearly two weeks and now you say you finally got a solution. I just want to know for sure before everyone else as to not get their hopes up."_ Stan asked him while managing to slump down to the floor while Ford simply stopped checking the readings to look at his brother, he would've said something if Mabel hadn't brought a shivering Dipper down into the main testing facility. Dipper's appearance as well as the rest of his family had taken on more demonic features consisting mainly of gold on pitch black eyes with various irises and shark like teeth. Mabel carried Dipper down as he saw Ford's latest attempt to fix him.

 _"Hey Grunkle Ford another experiment huh? I thought it was awfully peaceful...better get use to this I won't be the last of our kind you'll have under a microscope."_ Ford had grown used to Dipper's remarks. _"Look out there Dipper you see that?"_ Dipper peered out through the protective glass. _"You mean the world's ultimate tanning bed?"_ Ford explained further. _"No the cure to the wave of madness, though it would be a great tanning bed."_ Mabel raised her hand saying _"I call first! After Dipper of course."_ Causing everyone to stop and stare at her only to laugh lightly including Dipper.

 _"Now Dipper this particular invention has been modified to be compatible with demon physiology allowing me to alter it slightly I won't go too much into detail as I'm certain you want to be rid of this insanity."_ Dipper didn't say anything as he went down to the device as it opened in three spaces two covering the body and one the head with a window showing the face. The device itself looked more like a metal sarcophagus with glowing circuits and tubes running along the floor connected to massive chemical vats, inside the sarcophagus was multiple runes that glowed like blue flames.

Once Dipper stepped in multiple restraints locked over his limbs and body as he was locked inside the sarcophagus while it powered up the first of the chemicals were inserted, a simple sedative. _"Huh? How is that knocking him out? We're immune to toxins and stuff like that right Ford?"_ Pondered Mabel as Ford went on to explain. _"We are but two things are happening here. 1st that sarcophagus is keeping Dipper corporeal so he can breathe, 2nd that sedative is tuned to our physiology..."_

Next the sarcophagus began to glow brighter as the second set of chemicals releasing the psychological drugs that would alter a demons mind, at the same time the device was charging Dipper with energy turning him into a blue star as the light shined through the window on his face.

 _"Now what's happening Ford?"_ Stan asked still confused. _"Huh. Those gases are more or less a more advanced drug mostly used to treat auditory hallucinations or voices in ones' head and the sarcophagus is overcharging Dipper's body."_ Ford told them only for then to all shout. _"WHAT!?"_ Ford raised his hands in defeat. _"Just listen I've collected data telling me that if Dipper is experiencing any change and is overcharged his body will release that energy like radiation repeating whatever happens to him to who ever comes in contact with it...so the drugs I modified and enhanced will beat down the demon voice in his head and once he is overcharged the energy will burst from him turning the demonic voice into barely a whisper for all of us. But as for demonic impulses such as the need to lie and cheat those we will have to deal with on our own."_ Ford said standing triumphantly while the experiment continued.

Dipper continued to shine brighter until he exploded with energy knocking everyone back and cracking the glass and knocking everyone unconscious.

 _ **Dipper's POV**_

I woke up again feeling different but in a good way. I pried open the sarcophagus when I felt that slowed effect that happens when Bill was around, then I saw something unbelievable. I saw myself albeit in a very nice suit I wondered how. He waved at me as he approached he smiled a shark toothed grin at me.

 _"Yeah your first thought is the right one. Now listen a lot of things are gonna happen to you okay but I'm here to offer a deal that will ultimately change things for the better. Now yeah I agree with you that anyone who said that ultimately made things worse but I can see down our paths and the one I'm placing you on is a good one."_

I simply nodded gesturing to go on. _"Good now the deal is that in exchange for a happier than usual ending following an interesting adventure I will limit yours and everyone else's omniscience, now not all of Gravity Falls has omniscience to the extent our family does but trust me it's better they know the majority instead of nearly everything. Also, only your family will regain their omniscience in time but anyone else you'll have to do yourself."_ My future self told me as I was more shocked at meeting future demon me but one question burst through. _"So I...we have omniscience and what do I really have to do in order to complete my side of the bargain?"_ I questioned as his smirk grew wider. _"Two easy things. Become the ultimate version of yourself and protect_ _ **Your Own**_ _understand?"_ While explaining he held out his hand engulfed in blue flames as I did the same and both said in unison.

 _"_ _ **Deal**_ _."_ The power of this deal overwhelmed me as I was knocked back again my body steaming with more power and no more endless skull splitting headaches. I flew up to the observation room and checked on the others when I felt a great sense of anger rush through me as I sensed a malevolent presence.


	4. Destined, Rising, & Servitude

_**Gravity Falls, TAU**_

 _ **Dipper's POV**_

I floated through the lab coming out on the roof. The town had certainly changed it almost looked like when Bill was around, the sky was hellish with unexpected storms and the occasional lightning, a tornado visited every once in a while. Some things began to mutate as Bill's left over energy was still all over the place, it started to get better but now it looks worse than before, it seemed the energy in the air was being absorbed into the townsfolk.

The buildings that now housed so much turning Gravity Falls from sleepy town to a place of success and conspiracies was now a wreckage with blazing fires everywhere. Appears demons in quantity can effect the areas around them even when not in a physical form.

I looked around for the presence I sensed earlier as my instincts kept telling to find and destroy it. I flew above everyone actively avoiding them as I watched people stumble about. I felt connected to each of them...they all had a sense of relief and calmness as I headed towards the forest.

I looked around observing everything. Seems demon physiology is unbelievably better than humans, if I focused on seeing something I saw a zoom in 4k visual like if hawks had cameras for eyes, also physically everything else was stronger like speed, strength, hearing but taste was slightly less than before and certain sensations we're numb. Ford took quite a lot of tests to gauge my abilities deeming them as. _"You're a Prime specimen with quite a few Alpha traits."_ So he says.

I discovered a small clearing in the trees, I found what appeared to be the broken container of the rift that started Weirdmageddon six years ago. I help up the broken pieces examining them.

 _"_ _ **Why hello there young one. I knew you'd find your way here eventually.**_ _"_ Spoke a voice that stirred emotions and dripped with danger. I turned around seeing a insanely beautiful woman in a purple magicians robe seeming Greek in appearance as the top of her head was hidden and her hair black in color.

 _"Who are you and what are you doing on my territory."_ I asked slightly unnerved about the territory part but paid no mind. The woman did a curtsey bow and then came closer while I kept on guard. _"_ _ **I am Circe The Demon of Oracles. I have come to complete my side of our deal.**_ _"_ Deal? This must be some trick or could the future me have made the deal. _"Explain."_ I told her.

 _"_ _ **As you wish. I made a deal with you where I shall be your guide on your path you set yourself on. The first thing I shall tell you is a prophecy about your kind...**_ _"_ My curiosity about my future was my only reason for not destroying her with my new found power. _"Okay continue, but explain this whole 'my kind' business."_

 _"_ _ **Understood. Now there was a prophecy of Cipher breaking the boundaries between the human and demon realms hence why he was so focused on this place. But there was a prophecy before that...**_ _"_ I decided to cut in as I was already becoming increasingly bored. _"So wait there was a prophecy about Weirdmageddon happening, another about his defeat and now one before all that... seriously? How does that relate to me?"_ I asked as she came even closer prompting me to back up into a tree as she was centimeters away from my face she revealed her full face as I looked into her eyes a complete reverse of mine, black on gold.

 _"_ _ **I was getting to that or do you only want half the information as we're both demons here so you can trust me.**_ _"_ She spoke her words overflowing with flirty sarcasm as she snapped her fingers causing the trees to hollow out around us and joining them together putting us in a circular booth.

Not only that but her outfit changed turning into a black high slit dress revealing her hourglass form which only complimented her busty upper areas. She was certainly a well endowed demon. My outfit changed as well from the blue shirt I was wearing to a black 3-piece suit with a magicians' tailcoat, the jeans and high tops turned to suit pants and formal shoes all in black with gold trim and star shaped cuff links.

 _'Personally I could look worse.'_ I thought to myself.

I was forced to sit as she pushed me down into the booth as she sat sideways on my lap legs crossed as her hands arms wrapped around my neck... I simply went on ignoring her advances.

 _"_ _ **Now where was I? Yes the prophecy now this one was focused around the rise of an alpha species of demons. These demons would be the most powerful kind of demon that would rise after Ciphers final defeat six years after gaining a physical form. Their rise would signal humanities realization of what is in the darkness...**_ _"_ She trailed off running her hand all over my chest.

 _"..._ _ **once The Alpha of Alpha Demons becomes fully whole he shall be King of all Demons and The Nightmare Realm ushering in a new age for Demons and Mortals.**_ _"_ She finished as she started to lick and suck on my neck. _"Wow that's enough of that..."_ I said backing away from her while she looked like she was about to crawl to me and pounce me like prey. She regained her posture sitting legs crossed while I sat across from her. _"...so those alpha demons you mentioned must be me and all the other demons here right?"_ I asked getting a nod in response until she pointed her finger upwards as she remembered something.

 _"_ _ **Almost forgot to mention you and the others need to conceal your demonic nature from humans for revealing yourself now would benefit no one. But you also must escape this prison which locks us away from the outside world as we demons react in a very uncivilized way when restrained.**_ _"_ Her warning only gave me more questions.

 _"Why do we need to hide our nature? From what I hear the world knows all about the supernatural."_ She pondered my question before looking towards me again. _"_ _ **Simple once you're done here if anyone suspects your nature they will explore the two options presented before them...your destruction or enslavement of you by tracking the others.**_ _"_

I was beginning to see her point. _"Okay so I'll let you guide me but two more things..."_ She tilted her head slightly. _"_ _ **What darling?**_ _"_ She asked with lust in her words.

 _"How am I supposed to trust you with my fate and what is your reason for helping me? Want a place at the winners' table or something?"_ Again I was surprised by how I instinctively set up that sentence knowing what I'd do next.

 _"_ _ **You wish to know what I desire in exchange for helping you stay on the right path? I'll skip the extras and simply make this a deal. I want to be able to ask you to do something three times a day as long as it's within reasonable circumstances and I want to stay by your side until your destiny is realized in exchange for guiding you down your path.**_ _"_ Her deal was pretty balanced so I decided to add one more bonus.

 _"Alright it's a deal... only as long as you swear to not betray me."_ She nodded as I held out my hand blue flames appearing once again. She smiled with a glow in her eyes as she took my hand only to rush me kissing me fiercely, I couldn't push her off cause she had managed to lock both my arms.

In the kiss I felt heat surge between us as the deal was being sealed on both ends. When the kiss was over she refused to get off me straddling me further. _"Okay now time to get you ready..._ _ **Lord Alcor**_ _."_ As she said that name it felt like the answer to a problem I wasn't even aware of.

 _'Alcor... Has a nice ring to it.'_ I thought while remembering something.

 _"Can you get off me now I already have someone in my life."_

An hour had passed since meeting Circe and it seemed it had started to return to normal...well as normal as a town of humans turned Alpha Demons can be. The streets were clear but not empty as I could see into the Mindscape, the people of Gravity Falls were all floating around they all looked human still but each looked different...most had glowing red eyes, others had wings of angelic or demonic nature, some people had a complete hair change from brown or black to fiery red or pale white. I remembered that my family had only a change in eyes and teeth which made me wonder why?

It appeared that not everyone had the same shark teeth as my family did most just had a few teeth sharper than normal, they could pass for a vampire or werewolf if they played their cards right.

I found my way back to the Mystery Shack I entered through the gift shop to find everyone up waiting for my return. _"Dipper!"_ Mabel called out as she gave me a bear hug. _"Where you been we woke up and you were gone..."_ Mabel trailed off looking me over. _"Where'd you get this dapper suit? It looks great on you."_ She told me as I smiled. _"Um thanks."_ I choked out when someone intervened.

 _"The suit is a nice touch isn't it? I knew everyone would like it."_ Said Circe whom I almost forgot about now wearing a light purple shirt that showed her stomach, some purple short shorts with converses on. _"Yeah well this outfit is a little out of place for a summer vacation don't you think?"_ I said voicing my opinion.

 _"Maybe you just don't like it?"_ Circe asked as she got in my face, hands on her hips. _"No I like it but not when it's over a 100 degrees outside, I'm all too fine with not having a heat stroke."_ I told her while Ford jumped in.

 _"Actually as we are now we're immune to all forms of human disease, fatigue, and death... for example should we fall out of a plane or get exposed to toxic chemicals we won't die from either."_ Everyone looked at Ford when I broke the growing silence.

 _"That's good to know Ford but how do YOU know that? Unless you got all that from those tests of yours cause I don't remember falling out of a plane or being poisoned."_ I said trying to remember all the tests.

 _"No such tests were performed although with the samples I took I had theories and hypotheses about what we can survive."_ He said as I let out a breath. _"However during one of your episodes you took off into the air hit the barrier and crashed back down into our chem lab mind you, somehow manage to empty every glass object of its chemical contents which would've killed any human being."_ He explained while I felt guilty for thinking he would preform such experiments. _"Sorry grunkle Ford."_

 _"Enough geek talk guys. Dipper why don't you introduce us to your_ _ **Friend**_ _here."_ I didn't know why but Mabel's stretching of the word friend along with how her eyes glow scared me.

 _"Uh guys this is Circe, Circe this is my family. My twin sister Mabel, my Mom and Dad, and last but never least my twin Grunkles Stan and Ford."_ Everyone said their hello's as Mabel pulled me into the hallway.

 _"So who is she?"_ Mabel asked giving me a look that said 'Spill NOW.'

 _"She's just a demon nothing to get too worked up over I got her under control."_ I told her trying to keep her calm. _"Whoa got her under control? I'm talking about Paz and how Circe and you are bfs now... and is that perfume and lipstick?"_ She asked inspecting me.

 _"I can explain that but it means nothing really we made a deal with each other and her way is much different from what we know."_ I said trying to keep this from getting out of hand.

 _"So you did you... you know what with her?"_ She asked whispering slightly. _"Um yeah we did... wait when you say 'you know what' you don't think we did it do you?"_ I asked her. Mabel's only response was a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms. _"Well Dipper why do you smell just like her, you have her lipstick on you and how do you explain that little love bite?"_ She said accusing me.

 _"Love bite what are you talking about..."_ I trailed off realizing something. _"That little... look Mabel I'll trust you with this little secret._ " I told her as she recrossed her arms. _"When I told you she's a demon and we made a deal I didn't mention she's not from around here as in she wasn't human to begin with and the deal I made keeps her around here until some prophecy is fulfilled."_ I told her while she gave me a 'Are you an idiot' look. _"Luckily one part of the deal was she can't betray me and she can ask me to do three reasonable things a day so nothing to worry about."_ I explained to Mabel expecting an okay or be careful but instead.

 _"I don't know if you should trust her or be so nonchalant about her but I'll trust your decision."_ She told me as I smiled. Mabel's said some mature and adult like stuff but this one tops them.

 _"That was touching guys you don't see demons showing that kind of heart ever. But time to put the plan into action my Lord."_ She said doing a mock bow in the process. _"What are you talking about your supposed to be my guide and I haven't decided on anything."_ I told her hopefully shutting her up for now.

 _"Well its kind of already in motion see we may be immortal but we don't have time for you all to learn and master your abilities at your own pace...so with the help of some magic and the manipulation of the naturally strange gravity in this town..."_ She trailed off leading to something I hoped I was wrong about.

 _"What did you do? Tell me my ideas are preposterous."_ I asked demanding an answer.

 _"I took all the land within this towns' barrier and moved it into the sky replacing it with a replica. We are currently heading towards Houska Castle. Heard of it?"_ She asked as I lost all thought within my head and was left completely astonished at how she believed that this was totally fine.

 _"I think I saw a video about it... Has a well leading to Hell right?"_ I answered back.

 _"Um hello remember me what are you nerds who better stay friends talking about, and what about the town floating towards a Hell castle?"_ Mabel blurted out frantically waving her hand around getting our attention.

 _"Nothing to worry about milady just speeding up the slowest process a bit, mastering oneself is hard enough without being transformed into something new."_

 _ **Reverse Falls, present**_

 _ **Dante POV**_

I woke up in a posh bed in a darkened room I felt like I hadn't moved in days I got out of the bed looking around my jacket was hung up on a nearby chair, I didn't see anyone as I stepped into the hallway.

It was a luxurious place as it had paintings and vases all along the walls with yard long carpets stretching down the hallways. After about a minute or two I felt pain all over like a pulled muscle or post workout pain. I almost fell over, that was until I noticed the pain vanished.

As the pain faded away so did the color and solidity of everything in the hallway, it was like the air was water and all color was just paint that swirled around inside it.

I found I was still the same still possessing color and a solid form. I looked around exploring this new world I found myself in. I could tell I was in a mansion or something like it, as it was quite big on the inside but then again wondering in a new plane of existence without being limited by the walls can make anything seem big.

I made my way outside finding my sister and friend standing around with some two in blue enjoying the summer breeze. I felt myself become solid again as I reentered the physical plane, but I felt heavy now like a new weight had been thrown on me but the pain was gone at least.

I walked up to them as they all had on some more casual clothes my sis had on some simple purple shirt that fell below her waist, Jocelyn had on a pink shirt with sweatpants on. The other two simply lounged in matching blue shorts and skirts with a turquoise shirt.

I walked up as Jocelyn and Tracey saw me walk over they perked up and ran over hugging me down into the ground. _"Wow what's with the tackles guys?"_ I asked them as I got up the both of them still holding my sides.

 _"Why you guys acting like you haven't seen me in years?"_ I asked as I tried to free my arms.

 _"Dante you've been asleep for three weeks now! We thought you'd never wake up."_ Jocelyn said to my shock. Tracey grabbed my chin and turned it towards herself glaring at me as if I did something wrong. _"Yeah_ _ **bro**_ _we were worried..."_ Tracey said with malice in her voice.

 _"They told you didn't they Erschie and Star?"_ I asked as she punched me in the arm which hurt a lot even without the pain. _"I'll take that as a yes."_ I said gripping my arm.

 _"Good to see you're back in the world of the living."_ The blue girl said to me as I smiled lightly.

 _"Yeah good to be back."_ _'More than you know.'_ I thought thinking back.

Suddenly the boy tossed something at me. _"Think fast."_ As I caught with one hand a strange sharp sided infinity symbol. I held it up looking at it until it began to glow and vibrate violently as it split wrapping around my wrists, chains connecting them both and reaching towards my neck. I fell to the ground as I fought against some strange compulsion.

 _"What...iisss...happening?"_ I said struggling to speak.

 _"Surprising. Most are never able to get a word out."_ The girl in blue said as I looked at her wondering what she meant.

I felt myself slipping as I could feel my will being enslaved, I looked towards Tracey and Jocelyn as they stood there watching but looked away when I turned towards them.

 _"If your wondering why your friends aren't helping it's because they can't as we now own you and them. Don't worry you're the one we want and what you did three weeks ago and what's happening right now proves you are unbelievable special."_ The girl said leaning forward making her breasts visible as her light blue eyes bored into mine.

I just barely stayed awake as she gripped me by the chin staring at me.

 _"I'm gonna enjoy this, you look delicious."_ She says licking her lips.


	5. Edumacation

_**Dipper's POV**_

 _ **Mystery Shack**_

 _"For a prophesied Alpha Demon you really aren't good at this. At least your new nature will take care of some things."_ Circe told me commenting on my progress of lifting a log. As I failed to lift it an inch off the ground.

Ever since Circe brought Gravity Falls to Houska Castle a place similar to Gravity Falls in the fact that it acts as a barrier between the human world and the Demon's. She explained that Demonkind are supernaturally aware of the universe and are "informed" of events and important details about everything making them... us highly intelligent allowing demons to manipulate any situation. I told her the part of my deal with myself was the removal of and the cap on the Alpha's omniscience to which she explained that there is a place for young demons to go should their nigh-omniscience be impeded in some way.

 _"So you want us to go to demon remediation?"_ I asked as she looked back saying.

 _"No nothing so dumb, just think of it as the special kids class."_ Circe a comedic demon... amazing, I just looked at her as I felt a slight tingle on my eyes.

 _"Stop glaring! If you don't like it then do something about it!"_ She called out as she walked away.

 _"I'm not glaring!"_ I yelled back. _"Those glowing eyes say differently!"_ She said in a singing voice.

 _ **3rd POV**_

Dipper's eyes continued to glow until the sound of things shattering behind him brought him back from his own thoughts. He turned to see broken props, the register flipped, the barrels knocked over, and even the jar of eyeballs was broke. Dipper was surprised at best, fearful at worst.

 _"I should clean up... but Circe should be the one to do it for sending us to school for demonic dummies. I can at least pick up the important stuff."_ Dipper said as he swept up the glass and all the furniture and ornaments, until he was left with just the register. It wasn't heavy for him when he was human, thanks to his dad taking advice from Stan and Ford over the years on how to be in shape and smart at the same time. So lifting a register with his mind and a strong one at that should be easy.

Dipper focused on the register clearing his mind of his thoughts, visualizing the register float as his eyes glowed and pupils became thinner as a spark of blue fire enveloped his hand. When he looked to see what he accomplished he was shocked to say the least. He not only managed to lift the register but also created some sort of zero gravity field keeping it suspended. He had no clue how he did it but decided to run out and look for the one person who could make him feel normal again.

Dipper went on floating above everyone heading towards the Northwest family home after they sold their mansion to keep some of their fortune, their house was large like Ford's but more prestigious as it was three stories, three garages and the inside was looked more like a mansion then outside did, despite this he remembered Paz talking about how her family was doing better now with the mudflap industry.

Dipper floated back down knocking on the door checking himself out the suit Circe gave him looked good on him as he straightened it out. The door opened after 3 mins as he turned around hearing the door open Priscilla Northwest with a disturbing look on her face.

(A/N she freaks me out IRL)

She gave Dipper a quick look over, then a slow one... her eyes similar to his but pinkish red where gold was, Dipper cleared his throat capturing her attention.

 _"Evening Mrs. Northwest nice to see you again."_ Dipper greeted her standing up straight and smiling little did he realize that his pupils were fluctuating between golden ovals and cat like slits as his heart beated. Lucky for him she hadn't noticed during her evaluation of Dipper. _"Alright..."_ Priscilla finally answered as Dipper relaxed a bit, remembering to breath. _"You can come in but don't touch anything."_ She told him seriously her eyes shining for a sec. Dipper nodded his head smiling a bit.

Dipper made his way through the inside looking at the interior design he was impressed to say the least, the floor was hard marble, the roof had a golden dangling chandelier that had the shape of an upside down wedding cake as lights flew from it. There was a patio in the back the light came through illuminating the ends. He made his way up the stairs the hair on his neck stood up, and his muscles clenched. It was a similar feeling to when to he found Circe. A sense of threat and aggression.

Dipper looked for the source until Preston Northwest showed up surprised at Dipper's being here, his brows burrowed in contempt.

 _"Mr. Northwest... Always a pleasure I came to see Pacifica, she here?"_ Dipper said cracking a smile to hide is discomfort and hostility, as something about Preston brought a darker feeling than others did, like he could feel Preston was a threat to something.

 _"Fine then she's in her room, she hasn't come out in a while, go on ahead."_ Preston told him looking towards his daughter's bedroom before heading to his office.

Dipper reached her door knocking lightly, as he called her through the door. _"Hey Paz it's Dipper just wanted to talk and I'm sure you noticed but no one is crazy anymore, and grunkle Ford is the one to thank although he'll no doubt put me in limelight."_ Dipper said modestly hoping to get the door open. He put his hand against the door leaning slightly till he phased through falling face first onto the floor of Pacifica's room.

 _ **Dipper's POV**_

I'd gotten use to Pacifica's room being as girlish, both high and low maintenance as possible. Her bed had one of those princess bed roofs that basically made it look like you were in a cozy box. The rooms' pink color was always something to look at whenever I woke up in here. I took a look around for Pacifica only to see her actually blonde hair hang over the edge of her bed as her eyes mirrored mine with gold on black.

 _"I didn't want you to come in..."_ She told me crossing her legs and arms turning to look away from me her chin held high.

 _"That was accidental and I've faced tougher obstacles then a door for my loved ones."_ I said standing up brushing myself off. _"So I'm a loved one hmm?"_ She said with a witty smirk as she gave me side eye.

 _"Do you really need to ask? Or perhaps you want test of some sort."_ I said thinking how I sound like great-uncle Ford if he could keep a date that is. _"Well now that you've broken your way in why don't tell me why you're wearing such a nice suit?"_ As she asked the image of Circe popped into my head giving me a chill up my spine.

 _"The answer's too long and honestly does it matter?"_ I asked leaning over this carved wooden bar attached to her bed. She gave me this stare that felt like she was clawing into my mind. And I could tell she was serious as her eyes thinned a bit before she signed and raised her shoulders. _"Guess not."_

I sat down next to her as I let my eyes wander starting with her sock covered feet, going up her legs as I reach the silk nightgown she wore that stopped below her waist as I went up till I eventually caught her or more accurately she caught my eye.

 _"Hmm you like?"_ She asked giving me that sly look and smile. _"Now I could answer with words but we know what speaks louder."_ I responded as I leaned in to kiss her as always do. This time it felt better and more energized than ever before. We parted as our eyes glowed bright almost blinding us.

 _"That was unusual."_ I said laughing a bit. _"Bad unusual or good unusual?"_ She asked smiling. I could only laugh as I pushed some of her hair behind her ear looking into the eyes that mirrored mine.

We both smiled as suddenly gravity switched throwing everything to the roof of Pacifica's room. I reached out grabbing her hand pulling her towards me as more stuff flew towards us I shielded Paz with my body as the furniture never hit us I could only find a circle of ash and pieces of broken furniture. I checked on Paz she had her eyes closed while I kissed her forehead, smiling.

Things weren't over yet as Paz's roof cracked and collapsed throwing us into the air as I looked towards the horizon the earth took the sky's place and Gravity Falls was opposite to the earth meaning just one thing...

 _"_ _ **CIRCE!"**_ I shouted as I fell through the sky. The

The clouds passing through the Gravity Falls weirdness bubble acting like an image through a filter changing colors and returning to normal once outside. I look to where Paz was falling and I saw a building more like a temple or something with a whole in the roof sucking us in...

 _ **3rd POV**_

Dipper woke up in a dark field his breath clear as the glow in his eyes but he felt as if he was next to a volcano with how hot it was the biggest source of light was the moon which burned a blue flame that rotated giving a night and day feeling. He looked around searching for anyone familiar when he heard Circe's voice

 _"There you are!"_ She chirped out as she grabbed his shoulder and he was instantly somewhere else as he fell once again.

 _"What's up with me falling today!?"_ He called out frustrated at his continuous meeting with his face and the ground. _"I don't know you're the one not flying."_ That all to familiar voice said wittingly with the utmost sarcasm.

 _"Now Circe I remember you said that we were going somewhere, a castle supposedly but there's only so much I can put up with and flipping an entire floating town I might add is beyond what I can take so either you can tell me what were doing here or you can take us back."_ Dipper yelled out as his eyes glowed so hot smoke began to rise from them as a bluish light could be seen emanating from him.

 _"Whoa calm down Mr. Wrath you're new school is here. This is where you'll be training with your new existence, you'll learn everything you'll need here."_ Circe explained as she gestured to the building around her.

 _"What could I possibly learn here?"_ Dipper asked. _"Well for one how to fight..."_ She said before punching him in the nose as he gripped his nose whipping away blood...

 _"What the? My blood is golden too?"_ He asked as Circe raised an eyebrow before nodding her head like it was obvious.

 _"Enough chitchat training begins now. Don't worry about everyone else they're studying."_ She said casually as she kicked him in the face. _"What? Ugh!"_


	6. Gleefully Obedient

_**3rd POV, Reverse Falls**_

After Dante's woke up the Gleefuls used their magic to enslave him in a manner similar to Bill but Dante was resistant as ever yet Mabel knows that Dante is human yet possess demonic power and she can get under any person's skin.

 _"Haha ow... I can't tell what's worse: being enslaved to you or enjoying everything you just did."_ Dante said sitting in a chair unable to move with Mabel across from him putting a robe around her exposed body.

 _"I knew it was as good for you as it was for me."_ She said looking over her shoulder as she smiled. Dante rolled his eyes turning away from his "Mistress".

Dante sat in the chair incapable of moving around as his eyes started to glow red again.

 _"Uhuhuh... None of that."_ She said as Dante instantly settled down.

Dante pissed, growled at her ability to control him. He shut his eyes hoping to catch a break in sleep when Erschie appeared in his dream.

 _"Do not despair young one they won't harm you nor will they hurt the girls, you're stronger than their magic so they can't break you however you must do as they say for now."_ Erschie told him as his mouth was ajar and he fell into his hand annoyed.

 _"Erschie you could help ya know, if you're my guide I'm sure me being enslaved is not part of the plan."_ Dante said looking back up at Erschie.

 _"We will get you out of this but you can't let them know or it'll only get worse."_ Star told him appearing behind him her angelic voice calming him slightly. He nodded agreeing.

 _"They aren't trying to hurt any of you so you're safe for now, in fact it seems this Mabel is trying to seduce you into obeying."_ Star said as Dante remarked.

 _"Tried? That's a word for it."_ He said remembering the events from earlier.

 _"As of now only Abaddon or Don as you know him can help you now. He seems to be the only one with the strength to aid us, but he won't do so without reason."_ Erschie told him as Dante looked displeased with his options.

 _"So either Don, Abaddon or whatever or subjugation... What does Don want?"_ As Dante placed his hands in his pockets.

 _"You'll have to ask Don that yourself."_ Erschie told him floating about as his nose twitched.

 _"Aww Erschie, that was adorable thanks man I needed that."_ Dante calling out Erschie's hamster like qualities.

Erschie tilted his head confused with what Dante was referring too but was glad to cheer his master up regardless.

 _ **The Hidden Mansion**_

Abaddon sat in the dinning room at the long table sipping a drink his leg over the other as he held a tablet updating him on the portals reconstruction. The Mansion had been restored to its full glory as The Dreamers were nice enough to clean it up, much to the Mansion's appreciation and Abaddon's chagrin.

 _"The portals are nearly rebuilt by Dreamers however it's activation is something different altogether."_ Abaddon mused to himself when he knelt over as his Lord's Voice returned.

 _"Abaddon report!"_ The Demon Emperor commanded.

 _"Yes my Lord the portals are nearing completion and will be operational soon... Also, Lord do you know of any of the Demons serving under you that are on Earth?"_ Abaddon asked curiously.

 _"No you are the only one I've sent to this Earth Abaddon. The only one."_ The Demon Emperor told him slowly.

 _"Understood Lord..."_ Abaddon replied as he stood up the Mansions' light flickered talking to him.

 _"Yes that was our Lord checking in he's expecting these portals to be up and running soon."_ He told the Mansion. Abaddon walked away from the dinning room into the garden as he stared at this world's moon and stars thinking about things.

 _ **Don's POV**_

 _'My Lord has changed somewhat in the last year, his rule over the Dimensions has grown tired. I had hoped his return to this Dimension would have served as a vacation away from The Nightmare Realms' unpleasantness.'_ My thoughts always lean towards my Lord he says my loyalty makes me like family but he always pushes me into relationships...

I'm a General of The Demon Emperor's Army. An Archdemon. My Lord knows I exist only to obliterate the enemies of the empire. Not hookup with Demonesses. I've seen how human males are treated by their female counterparts and Demonesses have always been worse than Demons.

As I held my head in gratitude for not having a Demoness at my side I saw a small blue light shine down. I recognized it as one of my Lord's Flock.

 _"I bid a member of the Emperor's Flock welcome."_ I called to The Flock member as it grew from the size of hamster to the size of a lion.

 _"_ _ **I am Erschreckendmörderdesgrasderamflaumigstenist Irreaffentittenturbosuperdupertyp Bammelbegierdedergoldenehufe I bear a message from The Royal Family...**_ _"_ The Nightmare baa'd as I summoned a circle of flames to create a private area so we could talk privately.

 _"You may deliver the message."_ I told him as he began to baa continuously and for a while too. By the end I was pissed as yet another thing was added to my plate. _"So now I have to help Dante and his friends escape from the Turquoise Twins?"_ I asked annoyed getting a baa in response.

 _"Fine I'll deal with it."_ I said as the Nightmare's dark rainbow wool began to burn blue and it shot up into the air.


End file.
